1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an actuatable fastener. In particular, the present invention relates to an actuatable fastener in the form of an explosive bolt for use in an air bag module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,214 shows an air bag module having a door panel movable between a closed condition covering a vent opening and an open condition enabling fluid flow through the vent opening. The door panel is releasably held in the closed condition by an electrically actuatable pyrotechnic fastener, such as, an explosive bolt or rivet. Upon actuation of the fastener, the door panel opens to vent inflation fluid from the module.
The present invention is a vehicle occupant protection apparatus comprising an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device having a deflated condition and an inflated condition for helping to protect a vehicle occupant. An inflation fluid source is actuatable to provide inflation fluid to inflate the protection device from the deflated condition to the inflated condition. A housing directs inflation fluid from the inflation fluid source toward the protection device upon actuation of the inflation fluid source. The apparatus includes a vent opening in the housing for selectively venting inflation fluid from the housing. The apparatus also includes a member movable between a closed position blocking venting of inflation fluid from the housing and an open position enabling venting of inflation fluid from the housing. The apparatus further includes an actuatable fastener for holding the member in the closed position. The actuatable fastener comprises an air bag inflator initiator.